


A Different Type of Magic

by BeefCheif



Category: Original Work
Genre: (will), F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefCheif/pseuds/BeefCheif
Summary: Violet Rosè has to hide that she is a witch,  and as easy as it sounds, it's pretty hard. Read Violet's diary to see her adventures!





	A Different Type of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was an idea I had in my head so I wanted to post it here for you all. I hope you enjoy this story, goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction

The Hero, of the Wizards and Witches, son, wrote a diary many years ago, many of the pages were lost, many of the words were scratched out.

 

* * *

 

 

11/08/1977

Shaun Williams:

 

Dear Diary,

Shaun Williams here, and I’m a wizard. There was a war, and now, magic is banned! If things couldn't get any worse, Wizards and Witches were sent out to be killed. Half of our kind escaped, the other half was… murdered.

The Wizards and Witches set out to find the land the humans could never find, Eriwynne Lochcrystal.The journey was-----------

 

12/31/1977

Dear Diar-

You ---- what!

You wo-- bel---- Eriwynne --------- we made it! Few people d--d on the way, b-- ---- ‘-----

Th-- al---t f---- us. - ---- ---- safe

 

I really----------

 

2/29/1980

Things are weird here. Everyone is --------------

They can not expect me to -------------- hurt -------- ---

No-------- it is ---------  i ----- normal -------- huma---- Magic ------ be us-- f--  -o-d, n-- e--l

I do not want to hurt them.

\----------------

\----------------------------

\------------------------

Many years later.

 

* * *

 

 

Violet Rosè sighed. She had no idea what to write in her new diary! She deccided to write an introduction. It took two hours to write the “perfect” introduction.

 

10/25/17

Hi, my name is Violet Rosè Whisperwillow, my mother gave me a diary to write all my “adventures”, I have no idea why. I’m a witch who is okay with magic. You’ll learn more about me later.

I guess I’ll try writing out?

 

Love,

Violet Rosè,

The Hidden Witch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired, so this is short.

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next?
> 
> ¯＼_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
